Here we go Again Arrancar Chatroom
by x-Suki Sakahara-x
Summary: I got really bored one day and decided to write a chatroom for the lovable arrancars   or at least lovable to me  . I showed it to my best friend and said I should put it in Fanfiction. So enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

Usernames:

PantherKing6 -Grimmjow  
Emospada4-Ulquiorra  
SpoonMan -Nnoitra  
SmexyHair -Aizen  
foxy-kun -Gin  
Sleepyhead101 -Stark  
SharkEmpress33 -Harribel  
x-iHuggles -Suki (My OC)  
ishallpwnu -Daichi (My other OC)  
Prettygreenlily -Lilynette

**Chat Room**

PantherKing6 has logged on.  
x-iHuggles has logged on.  
ishallpwnu has logged on.  
SpoonHead has logged on.

SpoonMan: ugh…I'm stuck with you three now! Especially you! *points an accusing finger at x-iHuggles*  
x-iHuggles: its nt my fault tht u dont lk me, and...WRITE IN TEXT! D:  
ishallpwnu: eh Nnoitra, you shld listn 2 her  
PantherKing6: yea…I stll remember the last time i didn't listen 2 her *shudders*  
SpoonHead: grimmjow u pussy, women arnt suppose 2 scare us men! They're suppose 2 be weaker then us!  
x-iHuggles: *twitches*  
ishallpwnu: u did it now…  
SpoonMan: heh... u 2 Daichi? I never hav thought tht the 0 espada wld be scarred of lttle old-

x-iHuggles has logged off.

ishallpwnu: I suggest u hide nnoitra  
SpoonMan: y in god's name wld i-

SpoonMan has lost connection.

ishallpwnu: i wonder wht suki did 2 him this time  
PantherKing6: Uh...i thnk I cn answer ur question….i just heard an scream from down the hall  
ishallpwnu: she must of used her zanpakuto again *sighs*

x-iHuggles has logged on.

x-iHuggles: =w= I'm gewd~  
ishallpwnu: wht did u do this time with ur zanpakuto?  
x-iHuggles: I jst used my Asobigokoro no Rōpu (Japanese for "Playful Rope") attack on him  
PantherKing6: wth is tht?  
x-iHuggles: Well~ snce u asked, u knw how in shikai my zanpakuto it has thos rings?  
PantherKing6: yea, wht about it?  
ishallpwnu: she cn release thos rings nd make thm strangle her opponent  
PantherKing6: O _ O  
x-iHuggles: = u =  
PantherKing6: d-did u jst killed nnoitra?  
x-iHuggles: psh, my dad wld be pissed if I killed one of his espadas….y dnt u check spoonmans room and see wht happened 2 him  
PantherKing6: Alright i will

PantherKing6 has logged off.

SmexyHair has logged on.  
foxy-kun has logged on.

x-iHuggles: DADDY! :D *hugs SmexyHair*  
SmexyHair: *hugs x-iHuggles* Suki…why is nnoitra hanging from the ceiling of his room by his shoes, hm?  
foxy-kun: Su-su, did he made fun of ya again?  
x-iHuggles: Mr. Spoonman said that women are suppose to be weaker than men. ; 3 ; so I attacked him with my Asobigokoro no Rōpu attack!  
ishallpwnu: its true…i was there  
SmexyHair: Oi vey…now I have to get him bck on the ground. But until then, ur going 2 have someone watch over u if u do anythng destructive again  
x-iHuggles: …who's it goin 2 be?  
foxy-kun: We ain't gonna tell ya, u might not like him

foxy-kun has logged off.

SmexyHair: I want u in my throne room in 10 min suki.

SmexyHair has logged off.

ishallpwnu: that must rly suck  
x-iHuggles: it sucks BIG time ; o ;  
ishallpwnu: …*hugs x-iHuggles*

ishallpwnu has logged off.

x-iHuggles: o/3/o h-he just h-huged me..*blushes*

Prettygreenlily has logged on.  
Sleephead101 has logged on.

Prettygreenlily: SUKI-SAN! *glomps x-iHuggles*  
x-iHuggles: LILY-CHAN! *gets glomped*  
Sleephead101: Oi...y am i forced 2 get on this chat?  
x-iHuggles: becuz u love me~ *blinks innocently*  
Sleephead101: or mybe becuz I dnt want to end up like nnoitra  
Prettygreenlily: wht happened 2 him? I wnna knw!  
Sleephead101: suki attacked nnoitra by using 1 of her attacks and hung nnoitra on the ceiling by his shoes…*yawns*  
x-iHuggles: = w =  
Prettygreenlily: o .o woah….mybe u shld hve drawn on his face be4 u hung him su-su!  
x-iHuggles: damn...i knew i was 4geting something! D:  
Sleephead101: *yawns*  
x-iHuggles: ur rly tired arnt u, stark  
Sleephead101: a certain some1 woke me up…*tiredly glares at Prettygreenlily*  
Prettygreenlily: *grins*  
x-iHuggles: Well I g2g, pops wnts me 2 be in the throne room = 3=  
Prettygreenlily: See ya Su-Su-san!

Sleephead101 has lost connection.

Prettygreenlily: NOT AGAIN! D:  
x-iHuggles: Oi vey e 3e

Prettygreenlily has logged off.  
x-iHuggles has logged off.

**In the throne room**

Suki stood still, staring blankly at her father, who was smirking. Gin stood next Aizen, Aizen sitting on his "Throne Chair." Next to Suki stood Ulquiorra, looking as emotionless as ever. "You've gotta be kidding my, dad," Suki said twitching. "As I said before, Ulquiorra will be watching over you, making sure you don't cause any trouble," Aizen said, resting his chin on the top of his hand. Suki sighed out of frustration, while Ulquiorra just nodded. "You two are dismissed." After those words were spoken, Suki had already left the room, using Shunpo of course. Ulquiorra sighed and had used Sonido to catch up with Suki, a twitch mark almost appearing on his features. "Well, this is gonna be entertainin', ain't it, Cap'n Aizen?" Gin said, his usual fox smile on his features. "What do you expect from Suki, she is my daughter after all," Aizen said, sighing with the still smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

PantherKing6 -Grimmjow  
Emospada4-Ulquiorra  
SpoonMan -Nnoitra  
SmexyHair -Aizen  
foxy-kun -Gin  
Sleepyhead101 -Stark  
SharkEmpress33 -Harribel  
x-iHuggles -Suki (My OC)  
ishallpwnu -Daichi (My other OC)  
Prettygreenlily -Lilynette

**Chat Room**

x-iHuggles has logged on.  
ishallpwnu has logged on.  
PantherKing6 has logged on.  
Emospada4 has logged on.

x-iHuggles: Damn it D:  
ishallpwnu: Whts wrng this time?  
x-iHuggles: Ask Emo pants *sits in a dark corner*  
Emospada4: I have to watch her to make sure that she does not do anything stupid.  
ishallpwnu: Oh…  
PantherKing6: Oi suki, I knw wht would cheer u up  
x-iHuggles: Wht?

PantherKing6 has uploaded and sent one picture to x-iHuggles.

ishallpwnu: wht is the pic of Suki-chan?  
Emospada4: …  
x-iHuggles: Holy shiz..I think I'm blind x-x  
ishallpwnu: o-o  
PantherKing6: = w =

x-iHuggles has sent one picture to ishallpwnu and Emospada4.

ishallpwnu: oh dear god…  
Emospada4: *twitched a little*

SpoonMan has logged on.

Emospada4: …  
x-iHuggles: o 3 o  
ishallpwnu: o n o  
PantherKing6: o – o  
SpoonMan: Wht the hell is wrong with u 3?  
x-iHuggles: GRIMMJOW PHOTO SHOPPED YOU IN A WOMEN'S BIKINI! D'x

x-iHuggles has logged off.

Emospada4: *sigh*

Emospada4 has logged off.

SpoonMan: DAMN IT GRIMMJOW!  
PantherKing6: Oh shit...  
ishallpwnu: Uh...

ishallpwnu has logged off.  
PantherKing6 has logged off.  
SpoonMan has logged off.

**Somewhere in Las Noches**

"GRIMMMMJOOOOOOWW!" Nnoitra yelled through out the white hall of Las Noches. "DAMN IT!," Grimmjow yelled, before running for his own life. Nnoitra ran after Grimmjow, with his huge zanpakuto in his hands. "Oi vey…" Daichi said, shaking his head with a frown. "Grimmjow is idiotic sometimes…But it's hilarious when he gets into these kinds of situations!" Suki said, standing between the fourth and zero espada. "Do you think that Grimmjow is still alive?" Daichi asked while looking down the long hall. "I highly doubt it," said Ulquiorra. "It was his fault for putting himself in this situation anyways," said Suki, crossing her arms and sighing.  
The little group stayed silent for several minutes. "Any of you interested in knowing what happened to Grimmjow and Nnoitra?" Suki asked, blinking boredly. Both the espadas nodded boredly before all three of them headed toward where the other two espadas were.  
When the little group found Grimmjow and Nnoitra, they found both of them with cuts and bruises. "Oi, Bakas, stop fighting and get make-up, already!" Suki said, looking as bored as ever. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" both Grimmjow and Nnoitra yelled at. As both boys continued to fight each other, Suki had already released her zanpakuto. "Suki…" Ulquiorra warned her, but it was too late. "ASOBIGOKORO NO RŌPU!" Suki yelled, releasing the rings and directed it toward Nnoitra and grimmjow, who were to busy to realize the attack. "SHIT!" both the hot-headed espada, fell to the floor, both being tied with the attack move. Suki giggled, Daichi just rolled his eyes, and Ulquiorra just sighed. "Since you didn't want to go with the easy way, I had to go with the hard way," Suki said, putting her now sealed zanpakuto back in it's sheathe. "Grimmjow…I learned something today..." Nnoitra said to grimmjow, while Suki, Daichi, and Ulquiorra left the two. "What?" Grimmjow said. "Never, and I mean NEVER, get on a women's bad side, especially Suki." Nnoitra twitched.

* * *

**And for all of those who were curious on what the picture looked like~  
Just message me or something and I'll give ya the link to the picture~ w  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teehee~ This is my third Chapter of this crazy/funny story. This time...My best friend's OC is joining us for a while. :3 Will hell brake lose? Will someone get killed? Will someone keep their clothes on? Then read the story to find out! xD**

* * *

PantherKing6 -Grimmjow  
Emospada4-Ulquiorra  
SpoonMan -Nnoitra  
SmexyHair -Aizen  
foxy-kun -Gin  
Sleepyhead101 -Stark  
SharkEmpress33 -Harribel  
x-iHuggles -Suki (My OC)  
ishallpwnu -Daichi (My other OC)  
Prettygreenlily -Lilynette  
ChocolateLover90 -Miki Naomi (My Best Friend's OC)

**Chat Room**

Emospada4 has logged on.  
x-iHuggles has logged on.  
ishallpwnu has logged on.

ishallpwnu: Hey Suki-chan, I heard tht there was a soul reaper from the Soul Society was captured trying to get some plans from Lord Aizen  
x-iHuggles: When was this? D:  
Emospada4: The girl was recently captured, Suki-sama  
x-iHuggles: Ulqui-kun~ Wht did we discussed an hour ago?  
Emospada4: *sigh* Fine, Suki-chan  
ishallpwnu: wow  
x-iHuggles: Hehehe, so back to our last topic, what is the captive's name?  
Emospada4: Her name is Miki Naomi Fujisaki, member of the 11th division  
x-iHuggles: O: NO FUDGING WAY!

x-iHuggles has logged off.

Emospada4: Oi vey…  
ishallpwnu: i better prepare before hell gets loose

Emospada4 has logged off.  
ishallpwnu has logged off.

**Somewhere in Las Noches**

Suki was running in the long, white hallways of Las Noches to the captive's room. A giggle escaped her lips as she rounded a corner, only to stop. "Oh no…" she said, looking at Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Daichi standing in front of her. "Suki, before you go to your friend's room, just-" before Daichi could finish his sentence, Suki jumped over the group of boys. "Catch me if you can, boys~" Suki said in a sing-song voice before flash stepping. "Oh hell no!" Grimmjow said, before using Sonido to catch Suki. "Shit…" Nnoitra said before following Grimmjow using Sonido. Daichi twitched, using Sonido, along with Ulquiorra, to follow the others.  
Suki kicked open the captive's room, only to be tackled into a hug. "Suki-san~" said a hyper-active blackette. "Miki-chan~" Suki said, smiling. From the corner of Suki's eyes, she saw the boys appear before them. "Run Miki, Run!" Suki yelled waving her arms in the air frantically. A squeak escaped Miki's lips as Miki and Suki ran down the halls of Las Noches. "Damn it all to hell and back!" Nnoitra yelled running hot on their trail.  
The girls kept giggling before slamming into a wall…more like two well built chests. The girls looked up to see Grimmjow and Daichi staring down at the girls. Miki blinked before whispering something in Suki's ear, which caused Suki to blush. "Do it, Su-su-san~" Miki said before giggling. Suki looked up at Grimmjow. "G-Grimmjow-san~" Suki shuttered. "Wha-" Grimmjow said, before Suki pantsed(sp?) Grimmjow. "RUN!" Miki screamed, flash stepping along with Suki. With the boys, Nnoitra was laughing his butt off, Ulquiorra looked like he was going to kill himself, and Daichi sighed and looked the other way. Grimmjow was not very happy with the current situation. "SUKI SAKAHARA!" Grimmjow yelled at the top of his lungs, before fixing his pants and sonidoing after the two devils.

**Somewhere else in Las Noches**

Aizen sighed as he heard Grimmjow yell his daughter's name. "Gin, do you know what Suki did this time to Grimmjow, hm?" Aizen asked, sipping his coffee from his #1 Evil Genius cup. "Oh~ Su-Su-chan released the prisoner out of her cell and just pulled down Grimmy's pants," the fox-faced Shinigami said. "Oi vey…" Aizen said, twitching. "Just like you said, she's just as evil as you, Cap'n Aizen" Gin reminded the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Aizen sent a glare towards Gin before finishing up his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I can't believe people actually like my story! :3 That makes me a happy camper...Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this chapter! o 3o  
**

* * *

Usernames:

PantherKing6 -Grimmjow  
Emospada4-Ulquiorra  
SpoonMan -Nnoitra  
SmexyHair -Aizen  
foxy-kun -Gin  
Sleepyhead101 -Stark  
SharkEmpress33 -Harribel  
x-iHuggles -Suki (My OC)  
ishallpwnu -Daichi (My other OC)  
Prettygreenlily -Lilynette  
Angel-Of-The-Dark –Miki Naomi Fujisaki (My Best Friend's OC)  
Wonder-Pets :P -Wonderweiss

x-ihuggles has logged on.  
ishallpwnu has logged on.  
PantherKing6 has logged on.  
Emospada4 has logged on.  
SpoonMan has logged on.  
Angel-Of-The-Dark has logged on.

x-ihuggles: Miki-chan~ :D  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: Suki-chan~ :3  
PantherKing6: Crackheads…  
x-ihuggles: what u say? :O  
SpoonMan: he called u 2 crackheads…I have to agree with him  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: stfu spoon-head :(  
SpoonMan: Why you little-  
Ishallpwnu: don't bother Nnoitra…  
Emospada4:…  
x-ihuggles: x3 Ulqui-kun~  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: who's Ulqui? o 3o  
Emospada: that would be me…sadly  
PantherKing6: heh, Ulquiorra has a pet name. that's to good  
x-ihuggles: don't bully Ulqui-kun, Grimmkitty~  
PantherKing6: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?  
SpoonMan: hehehehehe…Grimmkitty  
PantherKing6: *growls* I'm not a damn cat  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: But you are a kitty~  
PantherKing6: why u little-

Wonder-Pet :P has logged on.

Ishallpwnu: oh no…  
Wonder-Pets :P: vasjc hcvksadgas aasmdhaskj

Wonder-Pets :P has been banned, reason "SPAM HAM! :O"

Emospada4: Thank god that nuisance is gone…  
x-ihuggles: ooo u used a big word~ :O  
Emospada4: Trash…  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: Trash…  
Emospada4: _  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: u Hehehe~  
x-ihuggles: and u said I was crazy, spoonhead~ o 3o  
SpoonMan: u are crazy  
x-ihuggles: oh u're cruel ;o;  
ishallpwnu: ...  
x-ihuggles: ; n;  
PantherKing6: oh suck it up  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: that's not what your mom said  
PantherKing6: WHY YOU LITTLE-  
x-ihuggles: *puts duct tape on Grimmy's mouth* Duck tape is golden~ = w=  
SpoonMan: *snickers* hehehehehehehe  
Angel-Of-The-Dark:*jumps on Ulquiorra and makes cute monkey noises*  
PantherKing6: LOL xD  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: *throws a banana at Grimmy* x3  
x-ihuggles: lmfao! X3  
ishallpwnu: lol! xD  
x-ihuggles: *glomps Daichi* :D  
ishallpwnu: o/3/o  
x-ihuggles: /w/  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: Suki and Daichi sittin' in a tree  
PantherKing6: K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
SpoonMan: first comes love, then comes-  
x-ihuggles: STFU! Dx  
ishallpwnu: cut it out u three  
Emospada4: Trash…  
x-ihuggles: = 3= you three are bullies~ D;

x-ihuggles has logged off.

PantherKing6: I hope she doesn't attack me…  
SpoonMan: at least one of the crazies is gone  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: stfu! :O  
Ishallpwnu: I better check on her  
Emospada4: …

Ishallpwnu has logged off.  
Emospada4 has logged off.

PantherKing6:…..I'm going to go annoy Ulquiorra  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: I'll come~ :D  
SpoonMan: same :D

PantherKing6 has logged off.  
SpoonMan has logged off.  
Angel-Of-The-Dark has logged off.

**Somewhere in Las Noches**

A figure sat on the white sands of Las Noches, sitting very still and quiet. Daichi walked up to Suki from Behind and sighed. "You know those three were teasing us," Daichi began, scratching the back of his neck, "they all know and arrancar and a Shinigami can not end up with each other…" Daichi twitched a little to hear a little snore. "You've gotta be…" Daichi walked in front of Suki, only to see that she was sleeping. 'What a strange girl…' A figure silently creept up behind Daichi and jumped on his back. "Miki-chan, what do you think your doing," Daichi said, twitching. "I got bored annoying Ulqiu-kun and came here~" Miki said, looking at Suki. "Wow she still does that?" Miki said, blinking. "She does this?" Daichi asked. "Oh, yea. Hehehehe one time she did that, Renji, Ikkaku and I-" Miki stopped talking, feeling her drop to the soft sand. "What the-" Miki gulped a little, slowly looking behind herself. "Uh oh…" "MIKI NAOMI FUJISAKI!" Suki yelled, "You were to NEVER speak of that again!" Miki laughed nervously before running away from Suki's wrath. "I'm sorry!" Miki said. "I'm gonna go bankai on your ass!" Suki yelled. Daichi twitched from his spot and sighed. 'Weird girls…I wonder what happened?' Daichi thought.

* * *

**Does Daichi have a thing for Suki? What happened on that evil day? How is Miki a loud to roam around Las Noches? **

**These questions will be answered in future chapter~ o 3o  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well...here is the fifth chapter! I never thought I would have five chapters already! I'm proud of myself~ x3**

* * *

Usernames:

PantherKing6 -Grimmjow  
Emospada4-Ulquiorra  
SpoonMan -Nnoitra  
SmexyHair -Aizen  
foxy-kun -Gin  
Sleepyhead101 -Stark  
SharkEmpress33 -Harribel  
x-ihuggles -Suki (My OC)  
ishallpwnu -Daichi (My other OC)  
Prettygreenlily -Lilynette  
Angel-Of-The-Dark –Miki Naomi Fujisaki (My Best Friend's OC)  
Wonder-Pets :P -Wonderweiss  
TickleMyPervyPickle -Xyni (My Friend's OC)

x-ihuggles has logged on.  
PantherKing6 has logged on.  
Emospada4 has logged on.  
Angel-of-the-Dark has logged on.  
TickleMyPervyPickle has joined in.

x-ihuggles: who's TickleMyPervyPickle?  
TickleMyPervyPickle: your worst nightmare~ :D  
x-ihuggles: Eep! *hides behind Ulqui-kun* o no  
Angel-of-the-Dark: Grimmy, you wanna tickle Pervy's Pickle?  
PantherKing6: HELL NO!  
x-ihuggles: hahahaha~ x3  
Emospada4: Are you a hacker, Pickle?  
TickleMyPervyPickle: No~  
x-ihuggles: :O  
Angel-of-the-Dark: Hacker Cracker! :O *jumps on Ulqui-kun's mask and swings on the horn thingeh*  
Emospada4: *twitches* I shall report this to Lord Aizen

Emospada4 has logged off.

x-ihuggles: o 3o Uh oh~  
Angel-of-the-Dark: Hide Pickle-chan, HIDE!

Smexy Hair has logged on.

x-ihuggles: Papa~ o uo  
Smexy Hair: Suki…now where is this Hacker, that I heard of?  
TickleMyPervyPickle: *uses ninja skills and hides behind Angel-chan*  
PantherKing6: *smirks* Aizen-sama, the hacker is right behind Miki  
x-ihuggles: *smacks Grimmy* BAD KITTY! :O  
TickleMyPervyPickle: Hehehehe….Kitty =w=  
Smexy Hair: Who are you and why have you hack this chatroom system?  
TickleMyPervyPickle: 1) I am who I am 2) I gots bored and #) I am hungry for some cookehs! :O  
x-ihuggles: *takes out cookie jar and opens it* O-O  
PantherKing6: O_O

PantherKing6 has logged off.

Smexy Hair: Interesting… Suki what is the mat-  
x-ihuggles: #!^$! Grimmjow ate MAH COOKIES!  
Angel-of-the-Dark: Uh oh…

x-ihuggles has logged off.

TickleMyPervyPickle: …I so did not do it! o/./o  
Smexy Hair: Oi vey…Suki is going to kill Grimmjow now…  
Angel-of-the-Dark: Oh~ I'd like to see this~  
TickleMyPervyPickle: ooo~ I wanna watch! D:  
SmexyHair: There will not be any fights!

Smexy Hair has logged off.

Angel-of-the-Dark:….I'll give u the details~ :D  
TickleMyPervyPickle: Thankies~ :3

Angel-of-the-Dark has logged off.  
TickleMyPervyPickle has logged off.

**Somewhere in Las Noches**

A pissed off Suki now held her zanpakuto, in shikai, and was currently chasing Grimmjow. "I said I was SORRY!" Grimmjow yelled, using his own zanpakuto to block one of the blades. "LIAR!" Suki yelled, slashing at Grimmjow rapidly. Nnoitra was laughing his ass off, Ulquiorra was unamused, Miki was cheering for Suki, and Daichi sighed, shaking his head, from the sidelines.  
"So, let me get this straight…Suki is attacking Grimmjow because he ate her special cookies?" Daichi asked. "You don't get it, Dai-Dai…Those cookies are special because they kept her spiritual pressure in check," Miki said, blinking nervously. Nnoitra stopped laughing and gulped.  
A sudden rise of Spiritual energy erupted from Suki. Miki fell on one knee, along with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Ulquiorra's and Daichi's eyes widened . Suki stopped in her tracks and sighed, sheathing her now sealed zanpakuto. "Didn't I say that there was NO one who was a loud to eat those cookies," Suki said crossing her arms. The spiritual pressure suddenly lowered. "Oh my god…" Nnoitra said, slowly standing back up. "Suki did I not suggest you to wear a spiritual suppressant instead of those treats," a voice said from behind the group stood. "Suki-chan, why don't you wear this bracelet? I made it to fit your style," Szayel said, spinning a little silver chain bracelet on his index finger. "Fine, I'll wear it…at least it isn't an eye patch like Kenpachi's," Suki mumbled, walking up to Szayel and grabbing the bracelet from him. Grimmjow sat on the white sand, blinking. Suki examined the little silver heart charm on the chain. Daichi starred at Suki, along with Ulquiorra, both wondering what hidden power she had more of. Miki was in the same position as Grimmjow. "All of ya' look surprised! Ya' shoulda known that Su-Su-chan inherited her dad's skills," Gin said, smiling his usual smile. Miki starred at Gin before pointing at him. "You have to stop smiling like a pedophile, Fox-face," Miki said. Suki sat down next to Miki and said, "Why you gotta be rapein'!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra automatically started laughing theirs asses off. Miki and Suki had grins on their faces, Aizen smirked towards his Daughter, and Gin looking like he wanted to kill the two devils. "Like you said the other day…she is my daughter after all," Aizen said, walking away from the group.

* * *

**Who knew that Suki is just like her father? Will Gin get his revenge on Miki and Suki from the embarrassment? Will Grimmjow ever be a good little kitty**** (Grimmjow: stfu!= n= )****?  
**

**I have nothing against Kenpachi Zaraki. To be honest, he is my thrid favorite Captain, First being Jushiro Ukitake(3) and second being Shunsui Kyoraku~ **

**If you haven't seen my profile, I put up a little profile of Daichi and Suki~ Go check it out~ :3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

PantherKing6 -Grimmjow  
Emospada4-Ulquiorra  
SpoonMan -Nnoitra  
SmexyHair -Aizen  
foxy-kun -Gin  
Sleepyhead101 -Stark  
SharkEmpress33 -Harribel  
X-ihuggles -Suki (My OC)  
ishallpwnu -Daichi (My other OC)  
Prettygreenlily -Lilynette  
Angel-Of-The-Dark –Miki Naomi Fujisaki (My Best Friend's OC)  
Wonder-Pets :P -Wonderweiss

**Chatroom**

x-ihuggles has logged on.  
Angel-of-the-Dark has logged on.  
TickleMyPervyPickle has logged on.

x-ihuggles: *mumbles*  
TickleMyPervyPickle: Angel-chan~ what happened with huggles and Panther dude?  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: well…grimmy ate all of Suki's special cookies…Suki then attacked Grimmy only to have her papa, fox-face, and Pinky to interfere…and Suki had a special bracelet instead of cookies  
TickleMyPervyPickle: O:  
x-ihuggles: without my cookies…I'm just like my evil father….non hyper/crazy like Miki-chan is  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: =w=  
TickleMyPervyPickle: D: Awe~ but I likes chu hyper/crazy self Suki~

Prettygreenlily has logged on.

x-ihuggles: hi Lilynette  
Prettygreenlily: HI SUK- wait why no hyperness Suki? o 3o  
TickleMyPervyPickle: Suki can't have her cookies and now has a special bracelet~ o – o  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: oh! I didn't introduce myself, I'm Miki  
TickleMyPervyPickle: and I'm Xyni~ :D  
x-ihuggles: I'm surprised that your not annoying Starrk-kun  
Prettygreenlily: Well~  
TickleMyPervyPickle: o 3o  
x-ihuggles: Xyni-chan, lily-chan here always wakes up Starrk-kun…  
Prettygreenlily: mhm~ :3  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: wow…how do you wake him up? o 3o  
Prettygreenlily: well~  
x-ihuggles: u do NOT want to know  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: o - o  
TickleMyPervyPickle: o 3o  
Prettygreenlily: = w=  
x-ihuggles: = 3=

ishallpwnu has logged on.  
Sleepyhead101 has logged on.

x-ihuggles: hi Daichi, Starrk  
Sleepyhead101P: hi Su- wait why no hyperness?  
Prettygreenlily: that's what I said!  
Ishallpwnu: no cookies, suki?  
x-ihuggles: no cookies :L  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: I'm the only crazy hea! Dx  
TickleMyPervyPickle: :O HEY! I ish crazeh too!  
Ishallpwnu: of course you are = 3=  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: Suki your replacement shall be Xyni-chan  
x-ihuggles: d.i.l.l.i.g.a.f? ._.  
TickleMyPervyPickle: o 3o I like apples! :D  
Ishallpwnu: Oi vey…  
x-ihuggles: don't we have a meeting soon? . 3 .  
Sleepyhead101: sadly, yes =n=  
Prettygreenlily: don't fall asleep this time! D:  
Sleepyhead101: I wont, I wont…geez =n=  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: Am I invited~? :D?  
TickleMyPervyPickle: Am I? Oh…wait I don't live there ;n;  
x-ihuggles: don't worry Xyni-chan, you do NOT want to be in a meeting…  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: o 3o the meeting gonna be boring? D:  
Ishallpwnu: it always is ._.  
TickleMyPervyPickle: Oh! Oh! When yo guys feeneesh, you should come haves cupycakes wiff meh! ^.^  
Prettygreenlily: Yesh~ :D  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: YAY! :D  
x-ihuggles: Grimm was right…you guys are crackheads = 3=  
ishallpwnu: I better go…  
Sleepyhead101: Oi vey...lets get this over with  
Angel-Of-The-Dark: o Haters  
Prettygreenlily: Gonna  
TickleMyPervyPickle: HATE!  
x-ihuggles: Oi vey = 3=

x-ihuggles has logged off.  
Ishallpwnu has logged off.  
Sleepyhead101 has logged off.  
Prettygreenlily has logged off.  
TickleMyPervyPickle has logged off.  
Angel-Of-The-Dark has logged off.

**In the Meeting Room**

The Espada sat in their seats. Suki stood next to Tousen, while Miki stood next to Gin. Aizen sat on his "special" seat, his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. "I have an announcement for all of you…since I noticed that all of us were working very hard, I thought we could take a break. So we will go to the beach," Aizen said. "OH YEA!" Miki said, jumping up and down like a child that was given candy. "Oh no…" Zommari, Szayel, and Ulquiorra said. "OH YEA!" The cool aid man said, after breaking through the wall. Grimmjow and Nnoitra smirked, Daichi and Starrk sighed, Gin and Tousen face-palmed, and Baraggan grumbled. Miki stood next to the cool aid man, a grin on her face and a thumbs up. "Gai-sensei pose…" Suki whispered, looking at Miki with an unamused look. Aizen looked very amused, chuckling to himself of his Espadas' reactions. Miki jumped on Gin's shoulders. "Giddy up, Gin! To my room," Miki exclaimed, pointing to a random direction. "Oi…" Gin said, frowning a little. "Meeting dismissed," Aizen said, standing up from his seat. Miki pulls out a whip. "If you don't take me to my room, someone will get hurt," she said as Gin had a little panic before running towards her room. Suki sighed. "Why dad? Why?" she whispered before she following the other Espadas, walking next to Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Note: The next chapter of the chatroom will be special. The next chapter will be similar to Bleach at the Beach, but my will be a little different.**


End file.
